


And None of Them are Yoko Ono

by kamja



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamja/pseuds/kamja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some lighthearted drabbles on how Arashi reacts to each others' first girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And None of Them are Yoko Ono

Aiba was the first one among the group to have a girlfriend after their debut. Nino heckled him, Jun laughed but didn’t participate, and the older two looked on. It was because the three of them used to be in M.A.I.N., and at that time there were still some things that made them more close. 

Ohno shrugged it off and minded his own business. Sho had an expression of slight jealousy on his face. 

*

The first time Nino had a girlfriend, he wore a superior smirk on his face and everyone knew without being told. 

“Can read him like a book sometimes,” muttered Jun as he packed up his stuff after a photoshoot.

“Oooh, gonna meet your honey bunny today?” Aiba teased, intent on payback.

“Yeah, what of it?” Nino replied with a raised eyebrow, and headed out.

“Little shit,” Aiba said under his breath. He exchanged glances with Jun and they both grinned. 

*

The first time Sho had a girlfriend, he looked over his shoulder every five minutes. Even the staff could be informants for the paparazzi. Besides, he didn’t want Nino to know.

“Relax,” Aiba laughed. Then he leaned forward with a serious look on his face. “Is she pretty?”

Sho stiffened in slight indignation. “Of course. What kind of answer were you expecting?”

*

The first time Jun had a girlfriend, everyone sensed it but he avoided talking about it. 

“I bet she’s a costar of some sort,” Nino whispered conspiratorially to Ohno during dance practice.

“I heard that,” Jun had snuck up behind them. He wore a bland expression as he took a sip of water. 

“Is it…” Ohno shot Jun a look, who returned it with some alarm. 

“How did you know?”

“Leader’s intuition,” Ohno replied lazily, stretching his arms out like a self-satisfied cat. 

“Yeah, right.”

Nino’s gaze swept from one face to the other, completely flabbergasted. The choreographer clapped his hands to get their attention. Jun and Ohno headed off in opposite directions to take their places, leaving Nino alone.

“Who is it?”

*

The first time Ohno had a girlfriend…

Well, no one knew it was going on until it was over, when he dragged Aiba out for drinks and didn’t want to go home until a few thousand brain cells were killed off. Perhaps he was trying to get rid of the ones that remembered her, Aiba thought, nursing his fifth beer but watching Ohno knock back his tenth. Then they went to karaoke and sang a few rounds of enka, and Aiba swore that Ohno’s father appeared in front him. 

“Well, at least I found out her name,” Aiba reported to Sho later. Thank goodness there wasn’t work today. He tiredly rubbed one eye as his other hand held onto his cell phone. Both of them were sure their leader was suffering from a massive hangover by now.

“It’s true, isn’t it,” Sho’s voice on the other end was thoughtful. “One day we’ll be invited to celebrate the birth of his first child, and that’s when we’ll find out he’s been married for two years.”


End file.
